If the darkness comes
by Stephanusrex
Summary: Naruto lived on the streets, but after he saved Hinata from a Kumo ninja he had to get married to her. But everything got out of hand when Minato, Kushina and Naruto's twin appeared, because Minato wanted Naruto to get married to his twin to create a new and more powerful Uzumaki clan. What will happen to Naruto and Hinata?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Prologue

Everybody has a day when the light leaves them and the darkness will take its place. When this happens there is nothing left, only the pain, hate, fear, the cold and the hopelessness. Naruto's almost every day were dark but one day was so dark that even the god of darkness would start to tremble in fear. It was the day when he lost his wife who was pregnant with their first child.

When Naruto was 4 years old he was already been thrown out from the orphanage that's why he lived on the streets. He had to eat from the garbage or stole it but some times he could eat in a little ramen shop, in the Ichiraku ramen. One night he was near the Hyuuga estate hoping to find a little better food. However when he reached the estate he saw a Kumo ninja who was running with a little girl. Naruto didn't really care about anybody because everyone hated him, however he knew he had to do something. Fortunately on the streets he learned a lot of methods how to get food, which means he could make some easy but very effective traps. He saw he had not much time so he could only create a simple rope trap and with that the kidnapper will fall and then he and the girl run like hell. The plan was succesfull for a time. The Kumo ninja fell and dropped the girl, who started to wake up. Naruto didn't wait much grabbed her hand and started to run. The girl followed him but they didn't go far because the Kumo ninja gave upon them in minutes. But before he could do anything somebody knocked him out from behind. The Kumo ninja was taken to custody. He confessed that Raikage wanted to kidnap a Hyuuga while everybody was concentrated on the peace treaty. The Raikage of course denied everything and wanted his ninja back. Konoha would give him back only if they accepted the peace treaty. They had no choice so they did that. However there were other problems. Firstly the fact that Naruto lived on the streets. The Hokage scolded the orphanage for their decision and thought it would be better if Naruto lived in his own apartment, but when he started to look for an apartment an other problem appeared. There was an old Hyuuga law that says if a man can save one of their one clan's woman then he shows that he is worthy for take her as her bride. Because Naruto saved Hinata who was kidnapped Naruto showed he is worthy. The Hokage thought that the Hyuuga clan's head lost his mind but then he showed the lawbook and for his suprise the law was there. The Clan's head Hiashi wasn't tot happy but the law is the law Naruto have to get married to Hinata. Naruto had the same reaction like the Hokage but he was told there is no other way. That's why Hiashi asked the Hokage to let Naruto live with them for a while. The Hokage let Hiashi to take Naruto in, but the elders of the clan didn't like it and the villagers thought he lost his mind. Hiashi told the elders the law and they knew Hiashi was right so for the time they complained in themself. And for the villagers the Hokage made a speech where he said Naruto saved the Hyuuga heiress and for a while he could live with them as a gift. The villagers didn't like that the so called demon live with one of the best clan in Konoha but they couldn't do anything so they did the same like the Hyuuga elders. Of course this didn't stop the villagers to hurt Naruto. Almost everyday he was chased or beaten by mobs. But at least now he had a home, or at least he felt it like a home. However there were some conditions. Firstly he had to learn decency which Naruto hated and of course start his ninja training, which Naruto liked. They didn't teach him the Gentle fist style because he wouldn't be able to use it without the byakugan, instead of that he received scrools about some other taijutsu style. Moreover he received scrools about ninjutsu and they taught him chakra controll. Naruto and Hinata trained together and while they did that they cheered for the other. Hinata started to show that she wasn't a lost case but there was a long way ahead of her to become really strong. In their free time they enjoyed eachother's company and slowly fell in love with eachother. At first Hinata didn't want to be forced in this marriage but over time she accepted it and waited for it. Naruto was the same and thought now he could get a real family. For years nothing really happened. Naruto and Hinata joined the Ninja Academy and graduated when they were 12 years old. By this time they were on a chunnin level and hoped they could become chunnin on the next chunnin exam. They weren't in the same team but they didn't really cared about it because they made a deal with Hiashi. The deal was about that if one of them become chunnin in the next exam he will let them live together in a house or an apartment. Hiashi thought about it and Naruto showed that he is gentleman when it is about Hinata so he made this deal with them. After this they trained harder than ever. However it wasn't enough. Naruto got in to the finals but Hinata was defeated by Neji. Neji didn't preach about fate fortunately but he didn't like the fact that he and the others had to have the cursed seal. So he let out his stress on Hinata but before he could make a finishing move Naruto stopped him and said that it won't solve anything if he tries to kill his cousin. Because of that Hinata lost but Naruto got a chance to save Neji because he had to fight against Neji in the finals. Naruto promised to Hinata that he will save Neji from the darkness he lives in and show him that he still can be happy even if he has a curses seal. Because Naruto has a seal on him too but he is happy because he has Hinata. Yes Naruto knows about the Kyuubi because when Naruto graduated the Hokage told him everything. Well almost everything. During the month he met Jiraiya who was one of the legendary sannin. He taught him to summon toads and some chakra control. When the finals came Naruto was ready. He fought Neji and defeated him and showed him that even he has seal on him and because of that everybody called him a demon, ignored him and beated him. But he didn't let that those bad memories to change him and now he is happy with Hinata and he can be happy too if he finds that person whom he can be happy. Neji understood that Naruto was right. There were a lot of people inside the clan who had the cursed seal but didn't care about it and just lived their life. Naruto and Hinata was glad they could save Neji. After this the exam continued but not much later Orochimaru attacked the village with the help of Suna. Orochimaru was defeated but the Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen died in the battle. His last words that he promoted Naruto and Nara Shikamaru to chunnin. Naruto was happy and sad in the same time. He was happy because he could live with Hinata and sad because he lost the man who was just like a grandfather to him. After this he sweared in front of Hiashi that he will protect Hinata no matter what. Hiashi saw that he was serious and accepted him and let them live together. They found an apartment which was a little damaged that's why it wasn't expensive. They bought it and within a weak Naruto with his shadow clones repaired everything. After this he, Hinata and the others made a housewarming party. A few days later Jiraiya appeared and said he needed his help with something. Jiraiya told them that village elders wanted Tsunade to become the new Hokage and he would go look for her and he would be glad if Naruto joined them. Naruto joined Jiraiya and together started to look for Tsunade. It took them a month to find her. Firstly she didn't want to go back but when she said If Naruto could master the rasengan within a week she will become the next Hokage. Naruto accepted it and won. After they defeated Orochimaru they returned to the village. Tsunade became the new Hokage. For a time nothing happened but then Sasuke ran away to join Orochimaru for power. Naruto and group of genin were sent to capture Sasuke. Unfortunately it wasn't successfull but at least everybody survived. After the mission Jiraiya wanted to take Naruto for a trainning mission. He didn't want to go firstly because of Hinata but Jiraiya convinced him that in his state he would be unable to protect her, himself from the Akatsuki or bring back Sasuke. Naruto knew he was right so he said yes. Hinata was sad but knew it was for the best. Naruto promised he would send letters everytime he can and before he left he asked Tsunade do a little favour for him. He asked her to wed them. Tsunade knew she would regret it later but did it. So they were officialy married by the time Naruto left the village. Everybody was there to say goodbye to Naruto. Before Naruto left he kissed her wife and said her to not worry because he will come back for her. Hinata smiled and nodded then Naruto and Jiraiya left the village.

3 years later

Naruto and Jiraiya returned to the village and Naruto firstly went home to see her wife. When he went in to their home he saw her. He thought she was just like an angel. This 3 years only made Hinata more beautiful. Naruto kissed her immediatly that suprised Hinata. She was happy he was home and said that she wanted to go out this night to celebrate his returning. Naruto accepted it then said he needed to see the Hokage. After the conversation Naruto had with the Hokage he left to prepair for his date. They went to a little barbecue restaurant. It wasn't that fancy but it was better than the ramen stand where they always went. In the restaurant they served them some sake and it appeared that Hinata's resistance against the alcohol wasn't too good. After one cup she was drunk. It was a little hard for Naruto to take her home. But the story doesn't end here. Because of the alcohol Hinata became horny and wanted to make love with Naruto. Naruto didn't want to take advantage from the situation but his efforts were futille. The next morning he found himself and Hinata naked and suddenly he remembered everything. However he calmed down after he remembered the fact that he was married so Hiashi couldn't kill him because it wasn't sex before marriage. A day later Naruto left the village with Kakashi and Sakura to save Gaara. The mission was succesfull, but when he arrived home a little surprise waited for him. He found Hinata in the bathroom while she was puking. Naruto asked what happened and Hinata said she just had some stomachache, but Naruto didn't believe it so she took her to Tsunade. In the hospital after some test they found out what happened. Hinata was pregnant. Everybody was shocked but Tsunade was more like pissed. She started to chase Naruto and screamed that how could he be so reckless or something like that. However it didn't matter what anybody said because he was happy that he will be a father. The next day they went to Hiashi to tell the good news, but he didn't take it as good news and he chased Naruto through the whole village with a sword. When both of them ran out energy Hiashi said he wasn't happy about this but he hoped Naruto would be a respectful father and if he needed some help he would give him. Naruto thanked him and said he would only go to him when there weren't any other choices, because he wanted to become a good father on his own. Hiashi understood it but said ,because Hinata wouldn't do any missions but he had to, he would send Hanabi or Neji to check on her when Naruto was away. Naruto nodded and agreed. Everything went well for the next few months. Naruto continued doing missions and continued his training. When he didn't do missions with Kakashi or Sakura he did D-rank missions or easy C-rank missions to get some money to redecorate one of the guestrooms into the baby's room. They didn't know the gender so they painted the wall white. They bought a crib and some other furnitures moreover baby toys and some plushies. They wanted to prepair for anything so Hinata made Naruto to read some books too. After 4 months almost everyone knew that Hinata was pregnant. It was good and bad at the same time. It was good because all of their friends were happy for them and helped them if they needed some help. And it was bad too because a lot of villagers still didn't liked Naruto and callad Hinata the demon's whore and their child the demon's little bastard. Because of this hate sometimes the villagers attacked Hinata. It didn't matter if Naruto was there or not. Because of this Naruto asked the Hokage that an ANBU watched out for Hinata while he was away. The Hokage agreed and from that moment an ANBU always watched out for Hinata. The next 2 months wasn't eventfull, but everything changed when 3 people appeared out of nowhere in front of Konoha's gate. These people were Namilaze Minato, his wife Uzumaki Kushina and their daughter and Naruto's twin sister Namikaze Asebi.

**Hello everyone I started a new Naruto story. Of course besides this story I will continue the New Life story too. I hope you will like this stor. And check my other stories too. The next chapter will come out within a week.**

**Rate and tell me what you think!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**See you later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Chapter 1: Returning

''It is good to be home after so many years, isn't it Kushina?" Asked Minato and Kushina nodded.

''You are right Minato and I am sure Naruto will be so happy to meet us, and his future wife." Said Kushina and looked at her daughter.

''I want to see Naruto too Mom. After all in a lot of other villages and countries he is a hero. And I hope he will accept me as his wife." Said Asebi.

''I am sure he will. But now we have to speak to the Hokage." Said Minato and they went to the gate.

''Halt, who are…?" Asked one of the ninja who was in the gate.

''Yondaime-sama, but how? You should be dead." Said the ninja.

''Everything will be answered but now I have to talk to the Hokage." Said Minato.

''Wait a minute. How should I know you don't lie? You could be a spy or an assassin." Said the ninja who appeared to have some brain.

''Very well, call the Hokage here." Said Minato and Ninja called Tsunade there. A few minutes leter Tsunade appeared there with a few ANBU.

''Minato, you should be dead. What the hell is going on here? And how should I know it is really you?" Asked Tsunade and Minato started to think then said.

''I remember one time when I trained with Jiraiya-sensei he was a little drunk and because of this he told me a story that only the two of you knew." Said Minato.

''Oh really and what kind of story?" Asked Tsunade who wasn't impressed.

''Well when you and him went to Wave country because of a mission and you became so drunk that you even put your own clothes as a bet to win some money, then….." Said Minato but Tsunade interrupted him.

''Okay that's enough I believe it is you." Said Tsunade and made a mental note to beat the crap out of Jiraiya because he swore he would never tell this story to anyone.

''If it is really you Minato, how can you be alive?" Asked Tsunade.

''Let's go to the tower and I will tell everything." Said Minato. After this they walked to the tower. While they were walking a lot of people noticed him. Everybody thought the Yondaime returned from the death to kill the demon with his whore and bastard. Minato didn't really understood this but hoped that Tsunade would tell everything. In the tower Tsunade sat down and asked.

''Allright tell me what happened." Said Tsunade and Minato started to tell the whole story. Minato told them that he used a new seal to seal away the Kyuubi. It wasn't tested before and Minato didn't know what would happen to him but he was sure the Kyuubi would be sealed, and because he sealed back some of the Kyuubi into Kushina she survived too. However the sealing wasn't priceless both of them weakend onto a level where even an Academy student could defeat them without breaking a sweat. So when the Sandaime arrived to them they made a plan. Naruto couldn't leave the village, because of his Jinchuuriki status, but Minato and Kushina knew if they stayed somebody would just come and kill them or worse kill them and take Naruto. Moreover because of the attack they lost a lot of people, an other cause why they couldn't protect Naruto. So Minato and Kushina made the hardest choice of their life. They left Naruto and took Asebi with them. Naruto would be placed in the orphanage like any other children who lost their parents in the attack. Nobody would know his status and who he is, with this he would grow up like the other children. And after Minato and Kushina got back their power that they lost, they will return. However the whole marriage think came up a few years later. The think is that because of the resealing wasn't perfect and caused some damage in Kushina's womb and ovary. Because of this she can't become pregnant anymore. However they didn't want that the Uzumaki clan would be perished. So they decided that when they return Naruto and Asebi would get married and recreate the Uzumaki clan. They chose this option because if Naruto or Asebi had children from those who didn't have any relation to the clan then it can cause that their bloodline would disappear. This bloodline was the Chakra Chains. And because they are the last of their clan, it is their task to recreate it. Minato finished the story and waited the questions.

''Okay Minato I understand why you left. However you should know a couple of things." Said Tsunade who was started to become angry.

''What do you mean?" Asked Minato.

''Firstly, the plan that Naruto would grow up like a normal child didn't happen. And you know why because somehow the fact that he was a Jinchuuriki leaked out. Almost everyone knows what he contains and because of that he was chased, beaten and sent to the hospital a lot of times." Said Tsunade.

''But that's impossible." Said Minata who couldn't believe it.

''My poor baby." Said Kushina who was about to cry.

''Believe what you want Minato, but I believe the hospital reports." Said Tsunade.

''And the second thing about this marriage. It is impossible now." Continued Tsunade and Minato's eyes widened when he heard that.

''What do you mean it is impossible?" Asked Kushina.

''Naruto is already married moreover his wife is pregnant now." Said Tsunade then told the whole story how Naruto grew up, got married and started his own family. When Tsunade finished it Minato was angry and said.

''I want to talk to Naruto and his so called wife, right now." Said Minato and he was very pissed.

''Very well but don't wait a big hug or a welcome party." Said Tsunade and sent an ANBU to bring Naruto and Hinate there. 10 minutes later both of them arrived and were surprised to see the Yondaime Hokage. Minato and Kushina were shocked because Tsunade was right and from the look Hinata was in her 6th months right now. But it was Asebi who was more than shocked. Her brain couldn't take in the fact that Naruto had a wife and soon a child. Her parents said all of her life that Naruto is a real gentleman and he would care about her, protect her and made a lot of children to recreate the clan.

''Naruto, I want to introduce you to Namikaze Minato, Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Asebi. Your family." Said Tsunade and Naruto's eyes widened.

''Is this some kind of joke, Baa-chan?" Asked Naruto.

''Naruto listen to me. I will tell everything and I promise you will understand everything." Said Minato and told them the whole story again. When he finished he saw Naruto's face and he was angry.

''I understand everything now." Said Naruto and Minato and Kushina thought they reached him but they were very wrong.

''I understand that it was more important for you that you leave me here without any help just because Konoha needed its Jinchuuriki if one of the other nations attacked us." Said Naruto with anger.

''Naruto you have to understand that a Jinchuuriki's most important task is to protect the village." Said Minato but Naruto didn't really agreed with him.

''Oh so my only purpose is that be your little weapon when a war started?" Asked Naruto with venom in his voice.

''No of course not but…" Said Kushina while tried to calm her son down.

''Then why didn't ask somebody to watch over? You said the Sandaime knew everything, but even he couldn't protect me from everything. He tried his best, but even his efforts were for nothing because I was in the hospital at least twice in a week, everyone chased me and tried to kill me. And let me tell you they were almost success a few times." Said Naruto who was close to blow up.

''I don't know who leaked the information out about your status, but we will find him and punish him." Said Kushina who was crying now.

''Good luck with that, because after 16 years you will never find any clue who started the whole thing." Said Naruto.

''Okay Naruto we understand you are angry at us you have every right, but we have to talk about this marriage of yours." Said Minato who wanted take back the control.

''What do you want talk about it?" Asked Naruto who had enough of Minato for a life.

''You have to divorce from Hinata right away." Said Minato and Naruto looked at him like he just lost his mind. However after all this he was sure he just lost it.

''Why should I divorce from her. I love her. She was the only one who was there when I needed a shoulder to cry on when the villagers were about to kill me. Moreover she is pregnant." Said Naruto who was now very close to attack them.

''Naruto listen to me. Yours and your sister's task is to recreate the Uzumaki clan because I can't have any children anymore." Said Kushina .

''As you see my wife is pregnant and you can call this ,,recreation of the clan,, Kushina" Said Naruto and Kushina felt very sad because he didn't call her mother or mom.

''Naruto I think you don't understand. It is the problem that she is pregnant. You know there is chance that the child won't inherit the Uzumaki bloodline which the village needs." Said Minato, but Naruto didn't really understood it.

''Bloodline? We have a bloodline?" Asked Naruto.

''Yes we have and from your voice I can tell you haven't activated yet." Said Kushina.

''It is called Chakra Chains. This technique can bind a Bijuu like the Kyuubi. And because Kushina can't have any children anymore you and Asebi have to do it." Said Minato and when Naruto heard this he understood why they wanted this whole divorce.

''Wait, you want me to divorce from Hinata so I can become my own sister's husband?" Asked Naruto and this time his blood started to boil too.

''I know incest isn't very common nowadays, but the Uzumaki clan did it a lot of times. You know if their blood was mixed with other bloodlines it was only 10% chance the newborn would inherit the Chakra Chains. In your and your sister's case we were lucky because both of you have the bloodline even if you haven't activated it yet. So I ask you to do this for the village. Divorce from this woman and remarry to your sister and recreate the Uzumaki clan. And don't worry Asebi is very powerful young woman and…." Said Minato but Naruto interrupted him.

''THAT'S ENOUGH. I won't divorce from the only woman who showed me kindness in this shitty village." Said Naruto and Hinata continued.

''And I won't divorce from the man who gave me strengh to become better in everything." Said Hinata.

''Young Lady this doesn't concern you so stay silent." Said Kushina who wasn't happy that Hinata have a say in this case.

''My mom is right. Stay silent you little whore. If you didn't seduce my brother we wouldn't be here." Said Asebi with anger.

''Just for your information, I didn't seduce him. He saved me and because of a Hyuuga law I had to marry him. When I heard it the first time I didn't want to do it, but in time both of us fell in love and we couldn't wait day when we became husband and wife." Said Hinata.

''It doesn't matter you have to divorce from him. It is for the best. Don't you understand we have to do this to protect the village and next generations. Moreover wouldn't you love that the villagers stop calling you the demon's whore?" Asked Asebi and Hinata's eyes widened.

''Yes we heard it when we came here. The villagers asked us to kill my brother and you with the baby. Tsunade even told us that you were attacked several times and…" Said Asebi but Hinata interrupted her.

''You don't scare me. I love Naruto and I love our child. Yes it is true that I was attacked but when Naruto was there he protected me and the child. He didn't kill anyone but showed them what would happen to those who tried it again. With one word he beat the shit out of them. And when he isn't with me an ANBU or somebody from my family protects me. Moreover I don't care what they say this only shows how ignorant and short minded they are. And…" Said Hinata but Naruto interrupted her.

''Hinata that's enough I will solve this problem, you musn't stress yourself." Said Naruto then smiled at her. Hinata saw it then nodded. After this his smile disappeared and looked back at his so called family with pure anger and hate.

''I won't divorce from her, I won't get married to my sister, and most importantly I will not be your pawn in your little game. I don't care if my child will have a bloodline or not. And you know why? Because I will love him or her without condition while you only care about power. I would bet you would cast us away if we didn't have this bloodline. And now if you excuse us we have to go. Hinata has to rest. Tomorrow I will come to do some mission Baa-chan. Oh and a little warning for you three. If any of you come close to me, Hinata, our home or anybody who is important to us, I will not hesitate to kill you." Said Naruto then he teleported to his home with Hinata.

''This can't be my son. He wouldn't threat me, his own mother." Said Kushina who started to cry again.

''He was your son Kushina, even if you don't want to accept it." Said Tsunade.

''But…" Said Kushina but Minato interrupted him.

''Let's calm down a little. It is Naruto because I felt his and the Kyuubi's chakra. Moreover right now we can't do anything so we go home." Said Minato and Kushina didn't understand anything.

''But what about Naruto?" Asked Asebi.

''Right now he is upset. So we will wait a few days to let him calm down, after that we will speak to him again and try to convince him." Said Minato.

''You can try Minato but nothing will change." Said Tsunade.

''We will see." Said Minato then they teleported away.

Like Minato said they waited a few days then looked for Naruto. They tried to convince him but he said no everytime. Minato and Kushina offered everything they could to convince him, like training, scrols, power, bigger house, place in the council, chance to become Hokage. However Naruto had everything he wanted. They tried this for 2 weeks, but nothing worked. After this 2 weeks they understood that only drastic methods would work.

Hinata walked home from the hospital after she finished the check ups. While she walked she thought about the last 2 weeks. Naruto's parents tried everything to separate them. But Naruto told them no everytime and this showed her how much Naruto loved her. When she arrived home she felt something. She ducked right before 2 kunai could kill her.

''So you still have your sixth sense to feel if somebody wants to kill you." Said an ANBU masked person who wore a hood too.

''Who are you?" Asked Hinata while she stood up.

''The one who was sent to kill you and your little bastard. And if you are curious about your ANBU protector, let's just say he is taking a nap right now." Said the assassin. Hinata knew she was in trouble because of several things. Firstly she was pregnant and to move quickly in this state was very hard, secondly his protector can't help and Neji wouldn't come to see her tonight. And finally Naruto would only return at late night and right now it was early night.

''Right now I am not in the condition to fight but I will protect my child from you." Said Hinata and took up a fighting position.

''Wrong answer. If you cooperated I would kill you painless." Said the assassin and started to attack again. Hinata's plan was that she would hold him up and hope somebody would hear them and send help or in the best case Naruto arrive earlier and help her. However she overestimated what she is capable in her state and underestimated her enemy. The assassin was fast and skillfull. Hinata tried to protect herself and the child but her efforts were futile. The assassin with a powerfull punch sent Hinata to the wall, then Hinata collapsed on her knees. She panted and tried to get up but the assassin kicked her in the face and Hinata fell back on her back.

''Why are you doing this?" Asked Hinata while she tried to get up.

''Because it is for the village." Said the assassin then took out a sword. Hinata's eyes widened and tried everything to get away from the assassin. But she was too weak now. She tried to crawl away but the assassin stopped her. The assassin grabbed her threw her to the wall and prepaired to kill her. Hinata started to cry when the sword came closer to her.

''Please don't kill us. I love this child just like my husband. Please don't take them away from me." Begged Hinata while she cried.

''I am sorry but like I said it is for the village." Said the assassin then she stabbed Hinata through her belly killing her and her child.

**Hey everyone here is the next chapter I hope you like it. I know the ending wasn't something you expected but I hope you like it and you will be curious what will Naruto do when he will arrive. Well you will know it soon.**

**Rate and tell me what you think.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**See you later!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Chapter 2: Consumed by darkness

Naruto was walking home from an easy C-rank mission. He had to deliver some documents to one of the Daimyo's vassals. It was easy but the castle where he lived was the other side of the country so it was a long journey. However while he travelled he had time to think about the last 6 months, like his time with Hinata, when they learned she was pregnant and his so called family who just appeared out of nowhere. He didn't really care what Minato and his wife wanted. It will be a cold day in hell when he will divorce from Hinata. He was very excited when Tsunade told them Hinata was pregnant. Of course there were times when it was rough. For example when Hiashi chased him with a sword, when Hinata's hormones went crazy and she was happy the first time then sad and after that angry which caused that he had to sleep on the couch, and when Hinata had those weird eating habits. A few times Naruto found the refrigerator totally empty, but there were times when Hinata woke him to go to groceries to buy bread, bacon, pickle and a lot of other weirds things for a sandwich. It was hard for Naruto but he always remembered the good times. When he felt the baby was kicking, when they made the room for baby etc. So Naruto found what he needed. He found happiness and Minato wouldn't take it from him just because he wanted to rebuild the Uzumaki clan. While he thought about this somebody interrupted him.

''**You are still very naive kit."** Said a deep voice.

''Kyuubi. It is strange that you speak to me like a normal person. Most of the time you just nap or scream at me to set you free." Said Naruto.

''**I want to be free, but only this time I warn you. Don't let your guard down, because I learned that your kind would do anything to make a plan successfull."** Said the Kyuubi.

''What do you mean?" Asked Naruto.

''**What I mean is that Minato and Kushina will find a way to divorce you from your vixen."** Said the Kyuubi.

''My marriage was completly legal and was done because of a law. There is nothing that Minato can do against it. And even if he found anything, then I wouldn't divorce from Hinata." Said Naruto.

''**And what if they do something that's illegal, like killing her or cause a misscarriage?"** Asked the Kyuubi.

''They wouldn't be that crazy to do something like that." Said Naruto.

''**This is why you are still naive, because you don't know how far could a desperate person go."** Said the Kyuubi.

''What are you talking about?" Asked Naruto.

''**I think you will see soon. And like I said don't let your guard down. And if you excuse me I will take a nap."** Said the Kyuubi and went to sleep.

''Lazy fox." Said Naruto and continued his journey.

Naruto reached a village earlier than he thought. It wasn't too late so he quickly made a report then went home. However he didn't know what would wait for him. He reached his house pretty fast but something was strange for him, every lamps were turned off, but this time Hinata still would be up reading a book or something. Naruto opened the door and was ready for everything except what he found inside. He switched on the lamp and saw his pregnant wife on the floor with a sword in her belly. Without any warning he ran to her to help her. He wasn't sure she was still alive but she had to be, she had to be alive.

''My God Hinata, don't worry I will take you to hospital and everything will be allright." Said Naruto while he tried to collect his thoughts and lift up Hinata. It wasn't easy because of the sword and because blood was everywhere either way he looked or touched something.

''Naruto." Said a weak voice. It was Hinata's. She was still alive but just barely.

''Yes it is me. Don't worry in a few minutes you will be in the hospital and Tsunade will…" Said Naruto who managed to lift her up but Hinata stopped her.

''It is too late I lost too much blood. It is miracle that I am still alive." Said Hinata weakly and when Naruto heard this he collapsed on his knees.

''Don't say this. Don't give up. Think about us, think about the baby…" Said Naruto but Hinata interrupted him again.

''Hikaru." Said Hinata.

''What?" Asked Naruto.

''I want to name her Hikaru." Said Hinata and Naruto smiled sadly.

''How do you know it is a girl, he can be a boy too." Said Naruto and started to cry because he knew Hinata's death was near.

''Call it maternal instinct." Said Hinata.

''Please let me take you to the hospital or tell me who did this to you." Begged Naruto while he cried.

''I don't know who it was but I know something and it is more important than anything." Said Hinata who felt the end was near, but she had to do something before that.

''What is it?" Asked Naruto and Hinata kissed her one last time.

''I love you Naruto." Said Hinata, then her eyes started to close while her hand started to slip off from Naruto's cheek. And the next moment she was dead. For one minute nothing happened but then.

''GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Screamed Naruto so loud that even you could hear it from the heaven.

Even the Kyuubi woke up but after that he sensed something that made him feel fear.

''**What is this? The kit soul is tainted by darkness. No, not just tainted, it is completly consumed by darkness."** Said the Kyuubi then Naruto just appeared before him like a ghost. The Kyuubi stepped back a little then he heard that Naruto mumbled something.

''**What did you say kit?"** Asked the Kyuubi and Naruto said it again but the Kyuubi still didn't hear it.

''**A little louder."** Said the Kyuubi.

''Bring her back." Said Naruto and the Kyuubi heard it this time but didn't understand what he wanted from him.

''**What?"** Asked the Kyuubi.

''I WANT YOU TO BRING HER BACK. YOU ARE SOME KIND OF DEMON OR NOT? I GIVE YOU MY SOUL OR ANYTHING YOU WANT JUST BRING HER BACK." Screamed Naruto but what he heard from the Kyuubi didn't help.

''**I can't do that for several reasons."** Said the Kyuubi with some sadness.

''WHY NOT?" Asked Naruto.

''**Firstly I am not a demon like your kind believes it. I am only being with almost infinite chakra, but this doesn't make me a demon, I am a Bijuu, the most powerful one. And secondly I enjoy many power because of the chakra, however no one not even I can tamper with the Kingdom of the Dead. I am sorry."** Said the Kyuubi and after Naruto heard this he just lost it.

''NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO." Screamed Naruto.

''**Naruto you have to calm down."** Said the Kyuubi, but Naruto didn't hear anything.

''Minato, it has to be Minato or one of his whores. They killed them" Said Naruto suddenly then turned to the Kyuubi. And for the first time the Kyuubi was afraid and started to tremble because he didn't know what Naruto wanted to do.

''Give me your power Kyuubi." Said Naruto and started to absorb the chakra. The Kyuubi didn't know how he was able to do that but it was irrelevant at the moment. However Naruto not just absorbed the chakra he used it to transform his body. He wasn't aware any of this he did it instinctly. He made his bones indestructible, his muscles started to grow (imagine ss2 Gohan when he fought against Cell) and his skin become so hard like the steel. Moreover his chakra capacity doubled and now had more chakra than 3 Kage in all. And finally he had a chakra cape that sorrounded his body. When Naruto thought he absorbed enough chakra he left his mindscape. He grabbed Hinata and took her to a safe place then started to find Minato and the best way to do this he started to destroy everything that was in his way. However every ninja sensed his chakra and went to investigate it. It wasn't a good idea because everybody thought the Kyuubi reborned and started to attack Naruto who just used his new power to kill them. He killed at least 100 ninja before Minato and Kushina appeared.

''Naruto what are you doing? You have to stop this." Said Minato but Naruto just became angrier.

''YOU. YOU KILLED HINATA AND HIKARU. NOW I KILL YOU AND YOUR TWO BITCHES." Screamed Naruto and attacked Minato and Kushina. Naruto used chakra to impale them but they were faster. Naruto tried this for a few more minutes but it wasn't successfull and he started to become more and more angrier. And when he reached his critical point his bloodline activated. His Chakra Chains appeared, but in his case those weren't chains. Those were whips with blades. When Naruto slamed it to a house, the whip cut the house in two piece. Kushina never saw a Chakra Chain like this, but she thought it was some kind of evolution of their bloodline. However right now it was irrelevant because she was sure she would die if she was caught by the whips.

Naruto continued the attack with his whips and while they fought Naruto destroyed everything that was around them. Fortunately the ninjas managed to evacuate most of the civillians but still a lot of people died. And those who didn't help in the evacuation, tried to help Minato and Kushina. However it wasn't a good idea because they were only in the way and Naruto killed them. Then Minato had an idea and sent Kushina away. Naruto tried to go after her but Minato didn't let him. So Naruto thought he would kill her later. Minato tried everything to hold him up. He fought him for 15 minutes then Minato suddenly started to run into the forest. Because Naruto didn't want to lost his prey he followed him. Minato had a hard time because Naruto was faster than ever. There were a few times when Naruto tried to hit him. Fortunately Minato's reflexes were still good and managed to evade the attack. 10 minutes later they were on a glade. Minato was very exhausted while Naruto didn't break a sweat. Naruto saw this and smiled.

''NOW I KILL YOU THEN YOUR WIFE AND CHILD" Said Naruto and started to go closer to Minato. Minato saw Naruto was on the right place and said.

''Not today. KUSHINA NOW" Screamed Minato and suddenly Kushina appeared behind Naruto and activated a seal. The seal was made in the case if the Jinchuuriki started to rampage. With this they can stop him and make it sleep. When Naruto started to lose his power and became sleepy he understood everything. Kushina left to make the seal while Minato held him up, then he leaded him here to stop him. Naruto tried everything to break the seal but it was to powerful. However the seal needed 10 minutes to stop Naruto. When Naruto was stopped he lost his chakra cape but his new physical appearance stayed. Both Minato and Kushina were exhausted but with their last of their power took Naruto to the hosital. But the hard times just started for everybody.

Naruto was out for a week and during this time a lot of things happened. Firstly Minato became the Hokage again. When he was reinstated he held a meeting about Naruto's rampage. At least 200 ninjas and at least 400 civillians died. The civillian council wanted to kill Naruto for this, while Danzo preached that he was right and he should have trained Naruto. However Minato shut them all up. He told them that Hinata was killed with her baby and this caused the whole rampage. Of course it just made Danzo's point more stronger. However Minato told them that from now on he and Kushina would train Naruto and they would find the murderer. Moreover just for everyone's sake they will put some seal on Naruto for everyon's safety. They did this while Naruto was sleeping.

After the meeting Minato gave order to start the rebuilding, but during that one week they only managed to collect the corpses and clear the ruins. The civilians helped with the rebuilding, while the ninjas patroled around the village and the border of the country, most of the missins were cancelled. However 2 ninja didn't patroled right now. They were Kushina and Asebi. They visited Naruto every day during the weak.

''I hope you can forgive us one day for everything we have done to you." Said Kushina and grabbed Naruto's hand.

''He will forgive us mom, I know it." Said Asebi and Kushina nodded.

''Right, but we have to go now. Say good bye to your brother." Said Kushina.

''Good bye big brother. I hope you will wake up soon. And don't worry we will come tomorrow too." Said Asebi.

''Bye Naruto. We will visit you tomorrow too." Said Kushina and kissed his forehead then left the room with Asebi. A few minutes later after they left Naruto suddenly opened his eyes. For a few minutes he didn't where he was, but then he remembered everything. After this he started to cry.

''I will find your murderer Hinata and he will pay for everything he has done to us." Said Naruto while he cried.

**Hey everyone here is the next chapter. I hope you like it.**

**Rate and tell me what you think.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**See you later!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Chapter 3: Pain

After Naruto remembered what happened he started to examine his body. He didn't really understood how it happened so he asked the Kyuubi.

''Kyuubi are you awake?" Asked Naruto then he saw the fox's blood red eyes.

''**So you are finally awake kit. I hope you will not try to take more of my chakra. It wasn't a very pleasent feeling when you did that the last time."** Said the Kyuubi and Naruto only looked the floor.

''I am sorry I didn't want to do it. I just….lost it. I felt so much hate, anger, fury and there was this other odd feeling too." Said Naruto and this made the fox curious.

''**What odd feeling?"** Asked the fox.

''I don't know. But it was very cold and I felt so empty like every hope left me. I can't really explain it." Said Naruto but the Kyuubi understood it. It was the first time for Naruto's soul to be consumed by darkness. And when this happened he experienced what this can do to his body. He didn't just lost it he was called by the darkness and for a short time he gave himself for it. However the Kyuubi didn't know it would happen again.

''Hey fox are you there?" Asked Naruto who called for him a few minutes now.

''**What?"** Asked the Kyuubi.

''I called you a few minutes now but you were just daydreaming." Said Naruto.

''**Shut up human. I was thinking about something."** Said the fox.

''About what?" Asked Naruto.

''**It is not your bussiness. But be careful with those feelings you talked about they are dangerous."** Said the Kyuubi.

''Dangerous, how?" Asked Naruto.

''**It is hard to explain I will tell you an other time." **Said the Kyuubi.

''Whatever, but can you tell me what happened to my body?" Asked Naruto.

''**You took so much chakra from me that you were able to rebuild your body. Your bones are so dense it is impossible to break them, your muscles are bigger and stronger then ever. I don't how much you could lift, so I suggest you to test it. And your skin is powerful enough now to become a shield, because it is so hard like the steel. But don't think you can't get damages because of these upgrades. You still can get hurt or die so you have to continue your training."** Said the Kyuubi.

''And for what? Hinata and Hikaru died. I don't have anything left. I will find the murderer I will torture him then kill him and then what." Asked Naruto who started to become angry again.

''**Firstly calm down. We will find that man and you can kill him and after that we will find you a new purpose."** Said the Kyuubi.

''Why do you want to help me?" Asked Naruto.

''**Who knows? But I liked that vixen of yours. She wasn't a fool like you. She didn't deserve the death neither your child."** Said the fox.

''Thanks for the kind words." Said Naruto with some sarcasm.

''**Anytime kit. Now go somebody is coming." **Said the Kyuubi and Naruto suddenly woke up and saw Hiashi was coming in his room.

''Hello Naruto I see you are awake now." Said Hiashi without any feeling but even a blind person could see his sadness and pain. When Naruto saw him he jumped out from his bed, kneeled and bowed his head to the floor.

''Hiashi-sama please forgive me for breaking my word. I couldn't protect my wife your daughter and my daughter your granddaughter. But I swear I will find that bastard and he will pay with his life." Said Naruto while he was about to cry. He excepted that Hiashi would yell at him or hit him but he did something else.

''Naruto please stand up." Said Hiashi and Naruto stood up but avoid any eye contact.

''Please take me to my daughter. Only you know where her body is." Said Hiashi and Naruto grabbed him then teleported away. When they arrived they were on a field in the middle of a forest. Wherever you looked you saw every kind of flowers in every kind of colours, and in the middle of the field was a lonely oak tree.

''What is this place. It is beautifull." Said Hiashi.

''We are in the middle of the forest that is next to the village. I found this place when a mob chased me. Nobody knows about it because if you want to reach this place you have to come through the most denser part of the forest and it is easy to get lost or to be eaten by the animals." Said Naruto.

''Then how did you find it?" Asked Hiashi.

''When I lost the mob I found some foxes and they showed me a safe way to here. After that they showed me how I can go back to the village. After that I showed this place to Hinata. It was our secret place where we could hide if we had enough of the village." Said Naruto with some tears.

''I see. But where is Hinata?" Asked Hiashi and Naruto started to walk to the oak tree. On the oak tree there was a big heart with a H and a N letter that Naruto carved in. And in front of the tree there were two flower bed. Hinata layed on the first one with her hands were clasped on her chest. Her eyes were closed and smiled. It was like she was sleeping. And on the other one was the six month old fetus. It was completly covered with a blue blanket that Hinata bought for her.

''You took out the fetus?" Asked Hiashi.

''Yes I will bury her next to Hinata. So they can be together." Said Naruto.

''You want to bury them here, don't you?" Asked Hiashi and Naruto only nodded.

''I can't stop you but at least let me bring here Hanabi and Neji so they can say goodbye to them. And I think you want to invite some people too." Said Hiashi and Naruto nodded again.

After this conversation Naruto teleported back with Hiashi. Then Naruto went up to the mountain to find two stones for tombstones. It didn't take much time and Naruto found them. He took them back tot he field and started to carve them. By the end of the day he was ready. On the first one the text was this:

Uzumaki-Hyuuga Hinata

Loving wife, friend and mother

Taken from the World way too soon

Rest in Peace.

Ont he other one the text was this:

Uzumaki-Hyuuga Hikaru

Taken from the World way too soon

Rest in Peace.

When Naruto finished the tombstones he dug out the holes. After the digging Naruto went in to the forest and cut out some trees to make coffins. He worked the whole night without any rest and when the Sun started to came up the coffins were finished. Naruto put the bodys inside them moreover he put a lot of flowers around them. When he finished with everyting he went back to the village to call Hiashi. When he reached the Hyuuga compound he asked the guards to let him speak to the Hyuuga head.

''Hiashi-sama Uzumaki Naruto is here to speak with you." Said the guard.

''Let him in." Said Hiashi and the guard bowed and let Naruto in.

''What can I do for you Naruto?" Asked Hiashi.

''I finished the preparations I want to bury them at afternoon." Said Naruto without any emotion.

''You are already ready?" Asked Hiashi.

''I started to work after I brought you back and I finished it when the Sun came up." Said Naruto.

''Then you didn't sleep last night. Don't you want to go home and sleep a little. You must be tired." Asked Hiashi but Naruto only shocked his head.

''I can't step inside that apartment. I have a lot of good memories about that place but now I know if I go in there all I will remember is Hinata and how she died in my arms. I will move away after the funeral. However can I take a shower here if it is not a problem?" Asked Naruto and Hiashi only nodded his head.

''No of course not. One of the servants will lead you there and give you some fresh clothes too. And while you are taking a shower I will inform Hanabi and Neji about the funeral. Did you inform those you want to invite?" Asked Hiashi.

''Not yet can you ask Neji to inform my teammates, Hinata's teammates, Shikamaru's team, his team, Tsunade, Konohamaru's team and the Ichiraku family to come here and I will take everybody to the field." Said Naruto and Hiashi nodded then asked a servant to show Naruto the bathroom.

For Naruto surprise the servant showed the bathroom that was right next to Hinata's old room. Naruto took a shower and after he dreesed up for the funeral he went in Hinata's room. Inside the room there weren't too much things. There were only a bed, a dresser and a desk with a chair. Hinata took everything when they moved in the apartment. Naruto sat down on bed and tried to remember the nice memories but the only thing he could remember was that when she was dying in his arms. Naruto started to cry because he thought he would never remember any nice memories. But suddenly he saw something which was under the pillow. When Naruto took out he saw it was a diary. Naruto opened it and started to read it. It was Hinata's diary. On the first pages she wrote about how harsh her training was then about the evening when Naruto saved her. She mentioned that she wasn't happy about the whole marriage thing but slowly she started to fall in love with him. She wrote about their first date and that she heard how much rules Hiashi set for Naruto about the dates. She wrote how much fun she had on the first date despite of it wasn't a perfect one because it started to rain and Naruto didn't bring an umbrella. However Naruto gave his shirt to protect Hinata from the rain. She continued telling about how much Naruto helped her with the training and when he cheered for her to try again and didn't give up.

Naruto continued the reading for a few hours and when he finished it he was still crying. But this time he had some happy tears too because he had something that would help him remember some good memories. A moment later a servant came in to tell him that everybody was there. Naruto nodded and left the room with the diary. Outside there were everybody Naruto asked them to hold on and then suddenly they were on the field. They were amazed how beautiful the field was then Naruto showed them the oak tree. Everything was ready and Naruto asked Tsunade to start the funeral. Tsunade nodded and started it. Tsunade said the funeral speech then asked the others if they wanted to say something. Most of them came up and told a happy story or something. For example Kiba spoke about when they became team 8 and that she was a vey important member of their team. Kurenai spoke about how she thought about Hinata like a daughter and she would miss her. Hanabi spoke about Hinata like she was her mother, because she always made lunch for her and cared about her. The others said similar stories, then it was Naruto's turn. Naruto told them how terrible his life was but everything started to become good when he got to know Hinata and when he learned he would be a fater he just couldn't imagine it because it was so wonderful.

When Naruto finished he put flowers on the coffins then let the others to do the same. After this they started to lift down the coffin into the hole. Naruto put the flowers away so he could bury the hole. When he finished that he put the flowers back then did the same with Hikaru's grave. He put a plush fox too next to Hikaru's grave. It was the first toy they bought for her and Naruto thought she would like it. After all this Naruto asked them for a few minutes of silence to pray for them. Everybody nodded and started to pray.

After the funeral Naruto brought everybody back and everybody started to go home except Hiashi and Naruto.

''You can stay with us until you find a new apartment Naruto." Said Hiashi who worried for Naruto.

''Thank you Hiashi-sama that would be nice." Said Naruto and started to walk to the Hokage tower.

''Where are you going the compound is the other way." Said Hiashi.

''I still have to do something." Said Naruto with anger.

''What is it?" Asked Hiashi whe felt some fear.

''I will kill those who took away my family." Said Naruto.

''Who are they?" Asked Hiashi.

''Minato and those two bitches." Said Naruto while he started unleash his chakra.

''How do you know?" Asked Hiashi.

''Isn't it obvious? They wanted to divorce me from Hinata, so I and my whore of sister can rebuild the Uzumaki clan. But I didn't do what they wanted so they killed her. And now I kill them." Said Naruto then he suddenly disappeared then reappeared in front of the tower.

''MINATO! COME HERE SO I CAN KILL YOU!" Screamed Naruto and Minato appeared before Naruto.

''Naruto, it is good to see you. We were worried about you. You just disappeared from the hospital." Said Minazto with a calm tone.

''CUT THE CRAP MINATO. I KNOW THAT ONE OF YOU KILLED HINATA AND HIKARU." Said Naruto who was ready to attack.

''Naruto you are wrong. It wasn't us who killed them." Said Minato.

''LIAR. YOU DID IT BECAUSE I DIDN'T WANT TO BE YOUR PAWN." Said Naruto.

''The one who killed them was the ANBU who was assigned to protect them. He betrayed the village and you, Naruto." Said Minato.

''I AM FED UP WITH YOUR LIES MINATO. WHY WOULD AN ANBU DO THAT?" Asked Naruto.

''He was hired by someone but we don't know who just yet. Unfortunately he killed himself because he couldn't live with the thought that he killed an unborn child. We know this because he left a goodbye letter. In this letter he said he needed the money because he was indebted so he did anything for money. And…." Said Minato but Naruto interrupted him.

''ENOUGH OF THIS. I DON'T BELIEVE YOU. YOU WERE THE ONES WHO KILLED THEM." Said Naruto and attacked Minato but suddenly Minato did a hand sign and Naruto suddenly fell to the ground.

''WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" Asked Naruto.

''While you were knocked out we put some seals on you. Your last rampage killed a lot of people, so we did this to prevent a next one." Said Minato with the same calm tone.

''GO TO HELL MINATO. YOU TOOK AWAY MY CHILDHOOD, MY LOVE, MY CHILD AND NOW MY FREEDOM. WHAT MORE CAN YOU TAKE FROM ME?" Screamed Naruto before he lost his consciousness.

''I am sorry Naruto but what I do is for the village. I hope one day you will understand." Said Minato then called somebody to take Naruto back to the hospital.

**Hey everyone here is the next chapter. I hope you like it.**

**Rate and tell me what you think.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**See you later!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Chapter 4: Enemies everywhere

Naruto was in the hospital again. Only a few hours have passed since he tried to kill Minato again. While Naruto was transported to the hospital Asebi heard what happened and went to Naruto immediatly. Right now she is still there next to Naruto's bed and waiting for her brother to wake up.

''Naruto I know I and our parents aren't your favourite people right now. But I promise you when you wake up I will help you ease your pain." Said Asebi while she sat next to his bed.

While Asebi said these words another talking started to, but this happened inside Naruto's mind. The Kyuuby was sleeping when he sensed something near the seal. He started to wake up and sensed that something was nearer. He knew it wasn't Naruto because he was knocked out quite well. The Kyuubi knew it was pointless to pretend that he didn't know that something was there so he called him.

''**I know you are there so come out."** Said the fox who wasn't in the mood to play with this being whatevere it is. Suddenly the being appeared and it was a human-like creature but it was completly black and you couldn't see its face.

''_**Kyuubi it's good to see you. How long was it? 1000 years or was it 2?"**_ Asked the being like he was some kind of old friend, which the fox didn't really like.

''**Who the hell are you?" **Asked the fox who was started to become pissed because of this being's disrespectful towards the mightiest Bijuu.

''_**Ohh don't tell me you have forgotten about me. One of your best friends. I remember when you were created. You were such a cute little fox then."**_ Said the being who hoped it helped the Kyuubi to remember him and suddenly the fox's eyes widened.

''**You shouldn't be here. The Sage of the Six Path sealed you away. I saw it with my own eyes."** Said the fox who couldn't believe that this being was in front of him, because the Kyuubi was sure the Sage got rid of him and his evilness.

''_**Ohh Kurama you actually believed that a pitifull seal can keep me away from this world. When did you become this naive?"**_ Asked the being while it chuckled a little on the fox's reaction.

''**What do you want here DARKNESS?"** Asked the fox with some anger, fear and disgust. The fact is that when the Sage and his brother defeated the Juubi, a little piece of it was left behind and a few years later it gained consciousness and named itself DARKNESS because he gained power by others darkness that they had in their heart or soul. Later when it was strong enough it started to terrorize the people. It killed countless people for fun. However the Sage stopped him with the help of the Bijuus and sealed him away. It was a few thousands years ago and Kurama didn't understand how DARKNESS could escape when the Sage used his most powerfull seal.

''_**Ohh you know me the same thing. Killing, destroyiing, causing others pain."**_ Said DARKNESS with a sing-sang tone.

''**So it was you, who Naruto described as an odd feeling."** Said the Kyuubi.

''_**Right you are my old friend"**_ Said DARKNESS.

''**I would suggest you to get the hell out here and go back to that hole where the Sage sealed you." **Said the fox who had enough of this monster and his preaching.

''_**I am sorry but I am not going back. I like it here. This boy has so much darkness in his heart and soul that I couldn't resist. You know I got out from seal years ago but I was too weak so I travelled in the countries and waited to regain my power. However 10 years ago I found this boy and sensed his darkness in him. It was magnificent, so I decided to move in for a time. In the last 10 years I grew stronger everyday, but when those idiots killed his family that gave me a boost. I nearly regained all of my power. Please remind me to thank the villagers and the others before the boy kill them."**_ Said DARKNESS with a tone showed it was completly insane. Which isn't a good thing because this being with his full power is equal with Uchiha Madara or Senju Hashirama.

''**You rat if the seal wasn't here, I would tear you to pieces."** Said Kurama.

''_**I don't understand why do you hate me when I will make the boy to destroy the village that imprisoned you nearly a 100 years ago. Wouldn't you do the same thing?"**_ Asked DARKNESS while it pretended like thinking about something.

''**Maybe it is true, but I have some grudge against you and that is greater than I have for this village."** Said Kurama while he gritted his sharp teeth.

''_**What is this grudge?"**_ Asked DARKNESS, who didn't understand what was the Bijuu's problem with him, when he was about to do a favour for him.

''**Because of you and your accursed techniques the Sage lost half his life spawn."** Screamed the Kyuubi with pure rage. DARKNESS only chuckled at first then laughed like there was no tomorrow.

''_**Ohh you mean that when I took away a little a bit of his life essence. That was just a little joke. It isn't my fault that you have no sense of humour."**_ Said DARKNESS while it started to calm down but Kurama didn't like his answer so he started to hit the gate with his head.

''**I will kill you, you rotten piece of shit."** Screamed Kurama but DARKNESS only stood before him with full calmness.

''_**You can try, but you don't even know my plan."**_ Said DARKNESS but Kurama didn't stop hitting the gate.

''**Don't make me laugh, you have never had a plan before. You just killed and destroyed without any remorse. You aren't looking for anything logical like power or wealth. You can't be bought, bullied, reasoned or negotiaded you just want to wach the WORLD BURN."** Screamed Kurama again.

''_**Heh the Sage said this, didn't he? Well he was right, but while I was sealed away I realised something."**_ Said DARKNESS.

''**What is it?"** Asked Kurama while he stopped the hitting for a time.

''_**It is much more fun to make others to do the dirty works."**_ Said DARKNESS with its insane tone.

''_**I will make Naruto to destroy everything that caused him pain and when he finished it I leave and find someone else. And I will repeat it until everything is destroyed."**_ Said DARKNESS and Kurama just looked at him with widened eyes.

''**You are insane."** Said Kurama.

''_**Sure I am. What's your point?"**_ Said DARKNESS who was still very calm.

''**I will not let you do what you want. I will warn the kit and he will get rid of you."** Said Kurama but DARKNESS only laughed again.

''_**I wouldn't do that if I were you. If you say anything to him, I kill him. And I know you would be reincarnated after a few years, but while I was sealed away I learned some new tricks. I created a technique which will stop your reincarnation moreover you would be send to hell where you couldn't escape."**_ Said DARKNESS and Kurama started to tremble because of his rage. Kurama knew he could defeat him if it was about raw strengh, but DARKNESS had a lot of techniques which was created to fight against Bijuus. And now this new technique was fearfull.

''_**Just stay there my big fuzzy friend and enjoy the show. Now I have to go. Naruto will wake up soon and I have to continue tainting his heart, soul and mind. See you."**_ Said DARKNESS and disappeared without any trace. When this happened Kurama sighed then collapsed.

''**Damn him. What should I do now?"** Said Kurama who had no idea what the best option is.

In the real World Naruto started to open his eyes and the first thing he saw was his sister. Suddenly his eyes widened and tried to jump at her but he couldn't because he was tied to the bed. He tried to tear it but it was too powerfull. Then Asebi started to talk to him.

''Don't struggle. Dad put some seals on them. Even with your strenght you wouldn't be able to tear them." Said Asebi with a very sad tone. But there was more than sadness, she felt remorse, because they had to use these barbaric methods to hold Naruto in the bed.

''What do you want here?" Asked Naruto with venom in his voice while he tried to calm down a little.

''I don't think you will believe me, but I want to help you Nii-chan." Said Asebi but Naruto only snorted.

''You want to help, what a joke. You just want me to fuck you so you can fullfil your Daddy's big dream to rebuild the Uzumaki clan." Said Naruto who wasn't impressed.

''Look Naruto. I know we didn't start it too well, but I don't lie when I tell you I want to help." Said Asebi a little louder while she stood up from the chair.

''You want to help me. Fine. Release me and let me kill you and those fuckers you call your parents." Said Naruto, but Asebi only started to watch the floor.

''You know I can't do that." Said Asebi quietly but loud enough that Naruto could hear.

''Then there is nothing to talk about. Get out NOW." Said Naruto but this only made Asebi angry.

''It wasn't us who killed Hinata and the baby. Why do you even think that?" Asked Asebi and Naruto wanted to say something but Asebi continued.

''Yes we didn't like the fact that you were married and you wife were pregnant. But do you think we would kill a pregnant woman who wouldn't even be able to protect herself?" Asked Asebi very loudly and fast and when she finished it she panted.

''Even if you didn't kill them, then you hired somebody to kill them. So we are there where we started." Said Naruto who still didn't believe anything that Asebi said.

''Then let me prove it somehow." Said Asebi but Naruto only snorted again.

''Yeah and how?" Asked Naruto and Asebi started to think about it.

''I don't know yet but I will think about something." Said Asebi but Naruto still wasn't impressed.

''So you don't know." Said Naruto with a tone that made her more sadder.

''I just want to..to..to.." Said Asebi but couldn't finis hit.

''What do you want?" Asked Naruto to help her finish that sentence because he was curious. Then suddenly Asebi started to cry.

''I just wanted to be happy like you and Hinata were." Said Asebi while she cried.

''Say what?" Asked Naruto who didn't understood what his sister talked about.

''Mom and Dad always said that when we returned to the village you would be so happy to see us. Sure there would be some fighting but sooner or later everybody would calm down and that time I would confess my feelings for you, you would accept them, date with me a year or two then we would get married and have a lot of children." Said Asebi while she cried but Naruto still didn't understand one thing.

''How did you want to confess your feelings when you didn't even know me?" Asked Naruto and Asebi looked up then said.

''You know the Sandaime always sent letters and some pictures about you. So we always knew how you looked like where you were with your training and how many good thing you did. And somehow I fell in love with you." Said Asebi while she blushed a little and started to stop crying.

''Sure. Wait, if he sent letters why didn't he tell you about Hinata?" Asked Naruto and Asebi only shocked her head.

''I don't know." Said Asebi.

''Doesn't matter I still don't trust you and I still believe that you had a hand in the killing." Said Naruto but this only made Asebi angrier.

''Nii-chan please stop this nonsense. It wasn't us who killed them and we didn't hire anybody to kill them. Please believe me." Said Asebi a little louder than normal.

''You didn't give me any reason to believe you." Said Naruto and this made Asebi even more angrier. Then she stepped in front of Naruto and looked into his eyes.

''Look into my eyes and tell me if I am lying. It wasn't us who caused their death." Said Asebi while Naruto looked into her eyes. And for some odd reason Naruto didn't see any lies in her eyes.

''Maybe you didn't know anything about the killing." Said Naruto suddenly.

''What about Mom and Dad?" Asked Asebi.

''Maybe you are telling the truth but I still don't believe they are. So I will try to be a little nicer to you, but don't wait miracles." Said Naruto and this made Asebi smile a little.

''I will do my best to be a good little sister to you." Said Asebi with some happiness.

''Sure, do what you want. Now leave I want to rest." Said Naruto and Asebi nodded then started to leave the room.

''Okay Nii-chan I will visit you later." Said Asebi and when she opened the door she was surprised that 2 people stood in front her. They were her parents.

''Mom, Dad what are you doing here?" Asked Asebi.

''We are here to visit your brother. Why? Is it forbidden?" Asked Kushina and Asebi only blushed.

''No of course not. I was about leaving anyway. Bye Nii-chan." Said Asebi and ran out the room. Then Minato and Kushina stepped in and closed the door.

''What do you want here? Didn't you caused enough pain for me? Or did you come here to kill me?" Asked Naruto who started to become angryer after every second.

''What are you talking about? We would never kill our son." Said Minato who was surprised by the question while Kushina became sad.

''Naruto we are here to talk about what you did a week ago." Said Kushina but Naruto didn't really care about what he did.

''Why should I care about it? The villagers and the village council waited nearly 2 decades to get a reason to kill me. Now they got one." Said Naruto without any emotion, like he just accepted that he would be killed.

''No you will not be executed. However you will be limitated. Firstly by seals just like you experienced last time. Moreover some ANBU agent will watch you everytime." Said Minato but Naruto only chuckled.

''Yeah just like those ANBU agents whose job was to protect me when I was a kid. Don't make me laugh. They would just skip their job and when they report they would just say they did a fantastic job by protecting me when in reality I was beaten by the villagers. Then with that lots of money they received they would just go to the nearest brothel or pub." Said Naruto without any emotion again.

''Oh come on Naruto where did you hear this nonsense?" Asked Kushina who couldn't belive that a ninja from the village could do that.

''Well when I lived in the streets I heard a few ninjas that talked about what I just said. I suspect they were drunk. But never mind. You don't have to ask any ANBU agents because they wouldn't do anything just lie in to your face before you pay them." Said Naruto but now with some anger in his voice that scared Minato and Kushina a little.

''Okay maybe you will not need any ANBU agent but there are still some things you should know about." Said Minato with a serious tone.

''Like what?" Asked Naruto who tried to pretend like he cared about it.

''Firstly from now on you will live with us. And secondly we will train you how you use your power moreover you will see a Yamanaka therapist every week, who will help you to controll your anger." Said Minato but he didn't said that he was planning to make Naruto start dating his sister. Anyway what Minato said only made Naruto angrier.

''You must be really full of yourself if you thing I will do what you want. You killed my wife and my child. Do you thing you have any right to order me?" Said Naruto but Minato didn't step back.

''Neither I nor my wife killed them Naruto. Moreover I am the Hokage now. You have to do what I said." Said Minato but this didn't make Naruto afraid.

''Well, then I will resign." Said Naruto.

''I will not accept it. And don't even think about going to Hiashi because I talked to him already. You will be released soon. Your mother will take you home, because I have to go back to the tower, so later." Said Minato then he disappeared and Naruto only gritted his teeth.

''It will not be that bad. We can be a family what you wanted so much and…" Said Kushina but Naruto interrupted her.

''I had a family which was taken from me by you or someone who was hired by you." Said Naruto with anger and Kushina started to become angry too.

''Naruto listen to me. Enough of this nonsense. It wasn't us who killed them. Like Minato said it was the ANBU agent who should have protected Hinata but he…." Said Kushina but Naruto interrupted her again.

''Then to be fair. Enough of your nonsense. Because it will a cold day in hell when I believe that bullshit that this ANBU agent killed them." Said Naruto and Kushina only rised her eyebrow.

''What do you mean? I don't really understand what you are talking about." Said Kushina.

''Nevermind that. I have my reasons that I don't believe you." Said Naruto.

''You know something about that ANBU agent, don't you?" Asked Kushina, but Naruto didn't answer.

''Why don't you ask the doctor when I can leave. I hate the hospital." Said Naruto and Kushina only sighed then left the room. When she went outside Naruto looked out and started to see the sky.

''I will kill all of them then I kill myself too and then we can be together again my love." Said Naruto while a teardrop ran down on his face.

**Hello guys I know I didn't uploaded a new chapter for a time now but I was busy because of the school but don't worry I will continue the story as fast as I can. I am already working on a new chapter for the ,New life, story too and soon I will upload that too. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Rate and tell me what you think.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**See you later!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Chapter 5: Secrets

3 month passed since Naruto was released from the hospital and because he had no choice he had to live with his so called family. Kushina and Asebi tried everytime to cheer him up. Kushina always cooked his favourite foods, moreover she tried to train him too. Asebi always asked him to tell her his adventures, and she tried to train with him too. However Naruto always refused them. Minato tried to train Naruto too but Naruto didn't want to be taught by him. When they were out of options they asked Jiraiya to teach him. But Naruto refused him too because he learned that he knew about Minato's plan more or less. So Naruto continued his training with Tsunade's help. She was very busy but she gave him scrools about everything. For example ninjutsu, taijutsu, kenjutsu, how to dispell genjutsu and of course sealing. Naruto learned from these scrools moreover asked Tenten to show him how to make a sword. It took some time but Naruto managed to create his own sword, which he called Soul Eater. It was a beautiful Katana. Its blade was black, the handle was black and white. It didn't take much time and he was the master of his sword. Naruto learned wind, fire and earth type jutsus. His taijutsu improved and his stamina became more bigger after he started to use weights on his arms, legs and chest. Finally he could dispell every genjutsu below B-rank.

Right now his power is equal with any Kage, because of his chakra capacity, however because he doesn't have enough experience he would be on high chuunin or low jounin level. Because of this Naruto asked Minato to promote him. At least promote him to jounin so he can go higher ranked missions to gain more experience. However the council thought he would be better as chuunin for a few more years at least the civillians thought this. That time Naruto really had enough.

''I really had enough of you. When will you realize that you don't have a say when it is about a ninja?" Asked Naruto from the civillian council, who just glared at him with hate and anger.

''Of course we have a say, especially when it is about you _Namikaze-san_. You see we are just as important in these cases as the ninja clan heads, who sit over there. And the reason of this is that we have to tell our opinion so there wouldn't be incidents that can cause death of innocent civillians." Said a fat man from the civillian council, but Naruto only started to laugh on his statement.

''When was the last time you cared about others than yourself. Look at yourself for example. You are so fat if I cut you up and cook you I and a family of 4 could eat at least a whole week. Then I could use your bones for soup too." Said Naruto and because of his statement a lot of people's face became green. Then another member from civillian council shouted.

''That's it! ANBU arrest him immediatly!" Said the civillian council member and 4 ANBU agent appeard around Naruto.

''On what charges, if I can ask?" Asked Naruto and the council member said.

''You just threatened a member from the council." Said the council member but Naruto only laughed again.

''I never threatened anybody. I only stated an easy fact. Moreover I used the word ,if, _honorable council member_." Said Naruto buti t didn't help too much.

''But let me continue. However this time I want to talk to these ANBU agents, who came as soon as you opened your mouth." Said Naruto and the council members glared at him with anger again.

''ANBU agents I don't know how much they paid you but ask yourself this. If a war started right now who would you protect first? Those greedy civillians who doesn't care about you only their pitiful life and money? Or those who are important to you, like your family?" Said Naruto and the ANBU agents thought about what Naruto said and a minute later they retreated to their hiding places.

''Those traitors. We will arrest them too." Said the fat one from the civillian council. But Naruto only laughed.

''Good luck with that I think Minato would be very happy to see that you arrest his ANBU agents." Said Naruto then the whole civillian council looked at Minato who glared at them with hatefull eyes.

''Well because I see you won't give me a promotion I will leave." Said Naruto and started to walk to the door.

''Stop. We didn't finish this." Said a woman from the civillian council.

''But I did." Said Naruto and slamed the door after he went out.

After the meeting Naruto went to the only place where he could be alone. The Hokage mountain. Naruto sat at the edge of the mountain and watched the Sundown. Then suddenly Asebi appeared behind him then sat next to him.

''Hi Ni-chan. How are you?" Asked Asebi with a smile.

''I want to be alone, so leave." Said Naruto.

''I heard what happened from Dad. I am sorry." Said Asebi.

''I don't need your pity. And now leave." Said Naruto again but Asebi didn't give up just yet.

''It is not the end of the World you will get the promotion in no time." Said Asebi but this time Naruto didn't answer because he realized she wouldn't leave even if he asked her. Asebi saw this too and tried to change the topic.

''You know I never came up here before, but it is beautifull." Said Asebi but Naruto was still quiet. So Asebi continued.

''I bet you and Hinata came here a lot to be alone." Said Asebi and Naruto clenched his fist.

''I don't want to cruel Naruto but you have to forget about her and move on." Said Asebi and when Naruto heard this he jumped on his feet and glared at his sister.

''What the hell do you want from me?" Asked Naruto and Asebi stood up too.

''I want us to be family with you, Mom, Dad and me. But because of your hate we can't be anything because you can't accept the fact that they didn't kill Hinata." Said Asebi and Naruto glared at her again.

''I know they did that and there is nothing you can do to convince me about the opposite." Said Naruto and Asebi stepped closer to Naruto.

''Ni-chan please stop this. If you don't stop you will walk down the same dark path like you friend Sasuke do. And you always avoided it." Said Asebi with tears in her eyes.

''I don't care. I don't have anything left. I wanted to be Hokage but after I married I realized it would be better not, because the Hokage works way too much and I wouldn't have time for my family. Moreover I decided to kill myself after I killed that bastard, this way I can be with Hinata again in the Otherworld and I won't be anybody's slave too." Said Naruto and Asebi couldn't believe what he said.

SMACK!

''How could you say that we are still here. I am still here." Said Asebi after she hit Naruto.

''All I care about is to kill that bastard." Said Naruto.

''Naruto please, stop. It isn't you. I know you feel so much pain, but I am here to ease it. Please let me help you." Said Asebi but Naruto only shocked his head.

''I don't need your help." Said Naruto and started to walk away, but Asebi stopped him.

''I won't let you walk on this path Naruto. You are important to us and we have to make up to you for all those years." Said Asebi but Naruto only chuckled.

''If I was important, you wouldn't leave me here in the first place. Now let me through." Said Naruto but Asebi only shocked her head.

''Naruto I will not let you do this. You are still young, full of potential and I will not let you to throw it away." Said Asebi.

''And why would you do that?" Asked Naruto and Asebi stepped in front of Naruto and touched his cheek.

''Because I love you." Said Asebi and kissed Naruto on his lips. Naruto's eyes widened and firstly he enjoyed it then a half a minute later he realized it was his sister he was kissing and he pushed her off.

''Wow it was fantastic, wasn't it Ni-chan?" Asked Asebi with a smile.

''Never come near me again. You heard that." Said Naruto then he teleported away.

''Well I had my first kiss and in time much more. And I know his plans. I only have to watch out him." Said Asebi and started to walk home.

Naruto went to the Namikaze compound. At the compound Kushina waited for him. But Naruto didn't want to talk to her so he dodged her before she could say something or try to hug him then he went to his room. Kushina was sad but she hoped in time everything will be fine. A few minutes later Asebi came home too and told everything to Kushina. Kushina got scared when she heard Naruto's plan but she smiled a little when she heard that Asebi confessed to him and kissed him too. At night Minato came home and the four of them had dinner. They ate in total silence then when they finished Naruto and Asebi went to sleep, while Minato and Kushina talked about what happened this day.

''So Asebi tried to get closer to Naruto?" Asked Minato and Kushina nodded.

''Yes but I fear it just made him angrier." Said Kushina and started to watch the floor.

''She has to continue." Said Minato and Kushina looked up suddenly.

''But Minato if we continue this we will only push him much farther. And what if he learns the truth about Hinata?" Asked Kushina with fear in her eyes.

''Don't worry he will never learn the truth. And I know it is cruel to him but we have to recreate the Uzumaki clan. If our informations are true then Iwa and Kumo will be strong enough to start a new war within 15 years. Until then Naruto and Asebi has to make enough children to help protect the village." Said Minato and Kushina only looked away.

''But Minato to use children for this kind of purpose…." Said Kushina but Minato interrupted her.

''You know the new jutsu we created only works if people from Uzumaki clan do it. It is cruel to use children for this but this is the only way to protect the village. It is for the greater good." Said Minato but Kushina couldn't think like that now.

''I heard this ,,greater good,, too many times and now I am sick of it. When somebody uses these two words a lot of good people die." Said Kushina.

''Yes but we save much more people. Please trust me. Naruto will come around. And if he doesn't I can use the altarnative plan anytime." Said Minato

''I don't know Minato. It is too hard. I don't care anymore about this plan, I just want to get my son back." Said Kushina with tears in her eyes.

''And you will I promise." Said Minato with a smile.

''How can you be so sure?" Asked Kushina.

''I just know." Said Minato.

''Nevermind, let's just go to bed I am tired." Said Kushina and Minato nodded.

While they went to bed they didn't notice the dark entity came out from a shadow. He had an insane smile and he could only chuckle.

''_**Interesting, very interesting."**_

**Hello everyone I am back. I know I just disappeared in the last few month, but I had a lot of hard exams and had to learn for them. Because of this I didn't have time to write but now I am free and I will continue this story and soon I will start the new Loud House fic that I promised.**

**I hope you liked this chapter.**

**Rate and tell me what you think.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**See you later!**


End file.
